


Good company

by Rogercat



Series: Ancalagon the cat [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fourth Age, Friendship, Married Couple, Unexpected Visitors, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Dior and Nimloth gets a visit by old friends
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Ancalagon the cat [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Good company

As it was raining today, Dior and Nimloth chose to go over the mail they rarely got outside friends and family members. 

“Oh, Gaeliel and Cannamdir is asking if they can visit next weekend. They have some distant relatives in this area which they only met after rebirth here in Valinor, it seems.” 

That sort of meeting between previously unknown relatives were not uncommon nowadays, when more and more Elves were either reborn after spending times in the Halls of Mandos or sailed from Middle-earth. Gaeliel and Cannamdir were both friends with Nimloth from her adolescence years, in different circles of friends, Cannamdir from a younger age while Gaeliel had been a fellow court lady in Doriath serving in the royal court and she had been very pleased to be a maid of honor on the day as Cannamdir had taken Gaeliel as his bride about a century after realizing his feelings for her. 

“Well, they are old friends of us, although more yours because of that I was born much later.” 

Dior knew that even today, there was people questioning whatever he and Nimloth really matched each other to have a good marriage. She had faced a lot of not always so kind comments about the age difference between them, some flat out saying that she would marry a overgrown child and that she would be more like a nanny than a true wife to him. 

“Meow.”

Ancalagon had showed up, claiming a spot beside Nimloth on the sofa. She petted the cat on the head as a sign of that he was not yet in the way for what she was doing.

“Shall I write a invitation for them? I need to make the best out of my dyslexia, after all.” 

Since Dior had already made a list of stuff they would buy at the nearest village market this week, Nimloth saw no reason why. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

When their friends arrived the following weekend, Ancalagon proved himself very observant towards them. Nothing unusual, since it was impossible to tell ahead of whatever a guest had eaten peanuts before arriving and the risk of that Dior would feel his allergy acting up. Yet the big feline soon relaxed, showing his owners that their friends had not forgotten how Dior once had reacted on peanuts in Doriath. 

“Ha ha, you got this big handsome fellow with the help of Celegorm of all people? Well, I have to agree, the fancy cat breeds desired by the upper classes is just some form of status symbol,” Gaeliel laughed when Nimloth told the story of how they had got Ancalagon. 

“And a good name, too. Sometimes a bodyguard does not need to be a dog, cats can be just as fearsome in their own way,” Cannamdir smiled, giving Ancalagon a scratching around the neck and throat that the black cat clearly enjoyed. It was telling that Ancalagon liked the guests too, given how he had acted around them so far. 

“Very useful for scaring away a annoying son-in-law, as well.”

The story of how Eärendil had acted on Ancalagon on their first meeting, was a story that Dior and Nimloth loved to tell for people who would find it just as funny as they did themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gaeliel is a name in Sindarin meaning Daughter of Pale/Glimmering One, while Cannamdir is a Gender-Neutral name meaning Bold Hope in Sindarin


End file.
